


Big Guns +10

by rhysgore



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer has a hell of a kink, and Charon's got a hell of a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guns +10

**Author's Note:**

> i played this game for the first time when i was 13. this is not what i imagined i'd be doing with my life roughly half a decade later. oh well.

The wasteland was no stranger to vice. Unsurprisingly, after the entire world had been obliterated in atomic hellfire, healthy ways to keep oneself happy and content were few and far between, and most wastelanders had at least one taboo thing that they turned to as solace from life’s harsh realities. Drugs and drink were the most common, but they were hardly the only options.

In the Lone Wanderer’s case, the vice of choice was sex. It wasn't an unheard of, or even a rare habit. Any town that had a bar was also guaranteed to have one or two prostitutes at minimum, and while their lives might not have been the most comfortable, they were never lacking for caps. When he couldn't seduce a bar patron through natural charms or wiles, Wanderer helped provide income for them, hiring mostly male escorts, sometimes female, human and ghoul alike at least once every time he visited a major town, and frequently at the smaller settlements also.

Charon was beginning to grow concerned.

There was, of course, the practical part of it. His top priority was to protect his employer from harm, and any of the people Wanderer picked up could have been assassins in disguise, hiding weapons on their body to kill him when he was at his most vulnerable. There was no way to adequately defend the boy unless Charon was in the room with him while he was, as Wanderer eloquently put it, “getting plowed”.

The next concern he had was over his employer’s emotional wellbeing. It was a strange thing for him to be concerned about. In the past, he hadn't particularly given a shit about how the people he'd worked for had felt, but there was something about Wanderer. Maybe it was the fact that despite his vices of sex, sarcasm, and sticky fingers, the vault dweller always had a minute for those who needed it. Maybe it was how he looked, small and fragile, with thick glasses balanced precariously on his face, far too easy to take advantage of. Maybe he was jealous.

Charon tamped down on that last thought with a growl, reminding himself that feelings towards an employer, feelings of any sort, were unprofessional and could possibly get both of them killed. So attraction towards the boy was completely inappropriate, no matter how much every stretch and twist of his lithe body made Charon want to bend him over and wreck him in a way very contrary to the basic rules of his contract. Better to just forget about anything like that. Better for everyone.

The road back to Megaton had not been particularly quiet. Wanderer might have been small, but he had an impressive mouth on him, and idly chatted to Charon about everything he could think about, from his childhood to the future, to random snippets of information about passing landmarks (“I pissed there once on the way back from a minefield. Hope no one tried to camp there in the meantime.”). Wanderer didn’t seem to mind, or possibly to notice, that Charon was not replying to anything coming out of his mouth.

As soon as the metal silhouette of Megaton was on the horizon, the topic of the one-sided conversation immediately shifted.

“Man, I can't wait to get this shit off my back,” Wanderer groaned, hefting a backpack loaded down with weapons, armor, and an assortment of other junk that he had packed in over the course of their journey. “And take a bath. Or at least scrub down a bit.” 

He glanced back at Charon, who said nothing.

“The Vault totally sucked, and it sucks more and more the more I think about it, but god, I miss hot running water. Complicated plumbing systems were awesome. ‘Specially since I didn't have to worry about necrosis whenever I got wet.” He hesitated. “No offense, buddy.”

“…”

Wanderer kept talking. “I need a bath, cooked food, a good night’s sleep, and I need to get laid. Badly. Speaking of plumbing, gotta keep the pipes clean, you know?” Grinning at his own dirty joke, he turned to Charon again. “Anything you want while we’re in town?”

Charon’s natural scowl deepened. He ignored the question, trying to block out the image of Wanderer on his stomach, getting fucked by some stranger, moaning and sweating and-

“Alright then. You're easy to please.” Wanderer shrugged, and turned back forwards, leaving the ghoul to stew silently in his frustration.

*

The boy made good on his promises. As soon as he’d pawned all his extra equipment and junk to Moira, the first thing he’d done was dash for his house, peel off his clothes, and sink bodily into a tub of water, sighing in bliss. It didn’t seem to really matter to him that the water was room temperature at best- the Wanderer’s eyes fluttered shut and he hummed happily as he scrubbed the dirt of a week on the road out of his skin.

“God, I can’t even begin to tell you how damn good this feels,” he said, splashing around in the water, lithe body twisting. Charon leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, smoking and trying not to look. “Do you wanna take a bath? I’m almost done, and it might help you relax a little.” Wanderer braced his arms on the side of the tub, resting his chin on top of them, looking up at Charon through lashes sparkling with water.

“I do not require baths,” Charon replied curtly. Getting wet made his skin flake off, made water get in the holes and cracks in his skin. It was unpleasant at best.

“Suit yourself, then.” Abruptly, Wanderer stood up, unabashedly naked. Water dripped down his body, running from his head, down his thin chest, lightly bruised from their last encounter with a pack of wild dogs, to the v-shape of his hips and pelvis. Charon shuffled slightly in place, and looked away. “Hey, take it all in. M’not shy.” As if to prove his point, Wanderer twirled in place, showing off his backside, laughing. “I am, however, really, really fucking tired. If you change your mind about the bath, feel free. In fact, do whatever you want, you’ve got 12 free hours. Gonna go sleep, now.” He yawned, and walked out of the room completely naked.

Flaunting, Charon thought. It wasn’t like the boy had nothing to flaunt, between the light muscle on his chest and stomach, perky ass, and the pretty cock nestled between his long, well shaped legs. It was just…

He felt heat rising in his stomach, and decided that the best thing for his frustration and growing erection was a breath of fresh air. Wanderer was unlikely to cause harm to himself in his sleep, and if anyone tried to enter the house, Wadsworth was there to take care of the matter. With that in mind, he left the house, shutting the door quietly behind him and stalking off across town.

*

It was 11 o’clock, and Charon was standing outside of the Saloon, smoking, looking up at the sky, and listening to the floating ramblings of the preacher of Atom down below. He breathed out a cloud of smoke, and when it disappeared, Gob was standing next to him.

“It’s my break,” the other ghoul said by way of explanation. Charon offered him a cigarette, but Gob politely declined, settling himself against the wall next to the other. “Should I tell Nova that Vaultie’s going to be looking for her tomorrow?”

“Yes.” The word came out clipped, tight, forced. Gob noticed.

“Why do you do this to yourself, Charon?”

“I have watched her and Wanderer interact on numerous occasions. She does not present a threat to him, so I do not-”

“No, you know what I mean.” Gob sighed. The other ghoul’s blunt practicality and lack of talkativeness made him a good bodyguard, but a bad conversationalist. “You like him. I know it. Nova knows it too, you know. Hell, if he didn’t pay so damn well she’d probably refuse to see him because of it.”

Charon grunted, and didn’t answer for a long moment, concentrating on smoking.

“It is not my business to tell my employer what he can or cannot do with his own body. He is not hurting himself, and he is not hurting me.”

“You didn’t deny that you like him, though.” Fuck. “Look, I’m not going to stop him. Neither of us are. But just consider, what’s the worst he’d do if you told him and he didn’t feel the same? He’s pretty damn nice. For a smoothskin.” Gob chuckled.

“I will… consider it.” Charon’s face remained impassive, but Gob broke out into a grin.

“That’s all I can ask.”

*

When Charon returned to Wanderer’s house, at approximately 2 in the morning, he was greeted by the sound of loud moaning. It wasn’t a sound he was unfamiliar with, and despite the time he had spent clearing his head, he felt a stirring in his pants again, warm and insistent. 

As much as it pained him to admit it, Gob was right. Wanderer was snide, cheeky, prone to thieving, promiscuous, constantly putting himself in danger that he inevitably needed to be rescued from… And Charon wanted him. God, he wanted him.

Still, when he quietly ascended the stairs and pulled open the door to Wanderer’s room, it was under the pretense of making sure Wanderer was safe. It was unlikely that he would've picked up anyone dangerous within the last three hours at that time of night, but still at least a little possible. Made sense to go check on him.

Prying open the door slightly, Charon expected to see someone with Wanderer, on top of him or behind him or in some other position. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Wanderer on his knees, legs spread, two fingers to the third knuckle inside himself, panting, sweating, and making a variety of obscene noises that sent heat straight to Charon’s groin. His cock twitched in his pants, perking up at the tableaux before him, and Charon shut the door as quickly as possible, accidentally slamming it in the process.

Fuck, he thought as the entire house went silent.

“... Charon?” Wanderer’s voice was slightly slurred. “‘S that you?”

Charon sighed, but grunted out a gruff “yes”. There was a brief pause in which Charon cursed himself over his lack of subtlety.

“You don’t have to stand out there, you know,” Wanderer said. There was something in the tone of his voice, almost coy. “You can come back, if you want.” 

A tense silence hung in the air between the two of them, both holding their breath, waiting for someone to make a move. Charon wasn’t naive enough to misunderstand what Wanderer was asking, but…

He opened the door again, just a little. The boy was sitting propped up on his arms in the bed now, legs spread, exposing his flushed erection, and hole stretched out and dripping with whatever Wanderer had used as lube. His face was red, there was a sheen of sweat on his exposed skin, and his eyes were dark with lust, though when he spoke, he spoke far more calmly than he had previously.

“Although, there is… Charon, do you want to- do you want this?” He asked.

“I will be presenting far more danger to you. My size is not inconsiderable, and without adequate preparation I could possibly injure you,” Charon replied evenly, looking Wanderer up and down with a measured attitude that belied his growing arousal.

“That’s… Uh, wow, um. That’s certainly something.” Wanderer visibly gulped, dilated eyes flitting down to the tent in the ghoul’s pants. “But not really what I mean. I mean, is this somethin’ you really wanna do? Not just something you feel obligated to do, or you feel like I’m ordering you to do. I’m not the best person, but I’m not going to force you, or take advantage of you. That would be just…” 

He made a face of distaste, and Charon recalled how upset Wanderer had been after their meeting with Eulogy Jones, after their stint in Paradise Falls. Farther back, he remembered the gleam in the boy’s eyes after watching him kill Ahzrukhal.

“You did not order me in here,” he pointed out, and the dark cloud on Wanderer’s face melted away almost as quickly as it had appeared, morphing into something distinctly coquettish.

“Hm. You do make a convincing argument...” Wanderer’s pretty cock laid flat against his stomach, dripping onto the muscles there. He shifted his hips, presenting the pink hole underneath it a little more clearly. “C’mon, don’t make me beg you for it. Lube’s on the bedside table. And, uh… Maybe put the shotgun down?” Oh. He’d almost forgotten about that. Charon undid the harness that kept the weapon in place, setting it down by the bedside.

“Not that it’s not totally hot that you know how to use it or anything. Because it- oh my god.” The noise the kid made when Charon pulled out his dick was almost comical. The humor in it could have been intentional if it wasn’t for Wanderer’s next comment: “You’re fucking huge.”

To be fair, Charon had warned him. He gave a noncommittal shoulder gesture, gripping his cock in one hand coated in lube from the side table and stroking it to full hardness. It was fairly long, but the length wasn’t the impressive part- the width was. The shaft, though mottled and stiff-skinned from ghoulification, was still thick, thick enough that even with all the preparation Wanderer had already given himself, it would still probably be a hell of a stretch. Wanderer reached a tentative hand forwards, rubbing a thumb over the head, running his fingers down its length, open mouthed and breathing hard.

“Holy shit. Why didn’t you ever tell me that this is what you were packing? God damn, were you like that before you became a ghoul, or was that just a side effect? Like… that one bug kid from the comics, except your super power is having a massive dick.”

“It was like this before ghoulification.” 

“Fuck, you could wreck me with that.” Wanderer hesitated. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to focus on something other than big, big, big. “I want you to take me from behind. Pin me down, ride me hard, make me take it all. God, just fucking-” There was a high-pitched yelp as Charon grabbed him by the waist, flipped him over, and pushed him onto his knees, lining up the engorged head of his cock with that twitching, dripping hole. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Just like that.” 

Charon pushed his back down, until Wanderer’s face and shoulders were pressed sideways into the mattress, and entered him, savoring the tight, wet heat, a feeling he hadn’t had in far, far too long. It was good, too good, almost enough to make him come right away, but Charon squeezed his eyes shut, focusing hard as he bottomed out. Beneath him, Wanderer was gasping and twitching against the sheets, swearing steading and pushing back against the thickness in his ass.

“Don’t you dare stop, fuck-” he let out breath in a sharp moan as Charon started to move his hips, snapping forwards brutally before pulling out in a long, sensuous drag that had the boy beneath him writhing and clenching around him tighter with every thrust. “Oh- oh- shit, I wish I’d- haah- asked you about this sooner-” Wanderer arched his back, trying to get leverage, held in place firmly by Charon’s unyielding hands. “Would’ve- would’ve stopped sleeping around so much, oh god that’s it, just like that.”

“And now what?” Even during sex the kid wouldn’t be quiet, but Charon found he didn’t mind so much. The intermingled praise and filth spilling from Wanderer’s mouth was only making him more aroused, compelling him to drive further and further into Wanderer with every thrust. Muted sounds of skin on cloth and the combat armor Charon was still wearing mingled into all the other sounds of sex.

“If you’re here, and- ohhh- willing,” Wanderer’s toes curling, his body trembling, only his lack of mobility preventing his hands from flying to his cock, “I don’t n-need to get this from any… anyone else. Shit, just a little more, c’mon.” He pressed himself backwards desperate to take whatever Charon was giving. 

In that moment, Wanderer was a picture of desperation, loud and unashamed, cock heavy and dripping, bobbing underneath him as his ass got pounded into. The sight of it, and the promise of more of that sight in the near future sent a thrum of heat straight into Charon’s core, and he leaned forwards just enough to move his hand from Wanderer’s hip to his dick, jerking him off with as much finesse and gentleness as was actually possible with his cracked, irradiated skin. Wanderer didn’t seem to mind- if anything the rough texture seemed to be enjoyable to him, as he came with a final moan and a shout of “Fuck, Charon!”

Charon kept fucking him, feeling Wanderer tense and twitch around him until he couldn’t stand it any longer and he came inside of the boy with a low groan. He pulled out almost immediately, checking Wanderer’s ass and hips for any damage- bleeding, bruising, or otherwise- which made Wanderer scoff.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine,” the vault dweller said sheepishly, trying and failing to pull his boneless body away from Charon’s inspection.

“Hold still” was Charon’s only response. Wanderer hmphed almost comically, but submitted.

When he was satisfied that the vault dweller hadn’t been hurt, Charon sat back, tucked himself back into his pants, and watched cum slowly drip out of Wanderer’s stretched hole, trickling down to his balls.

“Are you comfortable in that position?” He asked, and Wanderer groaned.

“You complete ass, I thought you were looking at something important,” he grumbled, flipping over onto his back and sitting up against the headboard again, glaring at Charon.

“I was.”

“Shit. I should’ve known, the stoic, rugged, quiet types are always huge fuckin’ perverts. Now my knees hurt. Ass.” Despite his complaints, Wanderer was smiling again. “Gimme a cigarette. I’m the first fuck you’ve had in… How long?” Charon didn’t respond except to take the pack out of his pocket and pull out two. He gave one to Wanderer, and put one in his own mouth, lighting it smoothly. 

Wanderer leaned forwards, pressing the unlit tip of his against Charon’s. It smouldered to life in no time, and he sat back again, smoking idly. The room smelled like sex and cigarettes, but at the moment in time when neither of those things had gone stale, and it was still pleasant to breathe in.

“Doesn’t matter I guess. ‘M gonna break a lot of people’s hearts when I tell them that I’ve got a more permanent partner, you know,” Wanderer said, never silent for long. He took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke from his nose. “Gonna walk into town and hear nothing but ‘Red, why did you leave us? It’s been awful around here without you to keep us warm’, and I’ll have to tell them all that sorry, I’ve met the rare combination of great dick and better friendship, and I can’t let go of him. Tempting offer, but sorry.”

Charon made a sound that could have been a cough, could have been a laugh, and Wanderer’s grin widened before he started laughing too, ringing peals that made him sound exactly as young as his nineteen years.

“And don’t worry Charon, bud, my greatest ally, stalwart protector and possessor of the single finest dick I’ve ever seen, you may not talk much now, but I swear, my ass can perform miracles, or so I’m told. We’ll make a conversation partner out of you yet.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Wanderer winked. “See? It’s working already.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me abt fallout stuff on my tumblr, framkfontaine [double pistols]


End file.
